Tales of Bobby and Kitty
by Dcfan100
Summary: A collection of Bobby and Kitty one shots and drabbles. Chapter 3: Bobby's trying to figure out just who he should dress up as for the Halloween party. Please Read and Review!
1. Kitty's Pet

**Well, I did it again. I wrote another Marvel fic, sorry, I just love this pairing and this show so much :) Darn you Marvel for pulling it from the air! Anyway, these drabbles range from extremely romantic to just simply a hinted relationship. In this particular drabble there's a little romantic bit but only at the end. However, these will get deeper as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X-Men, I do not own Marvel Comics, I do not own...well anything with a copyright really.**

"Kitty I know you've got something in there" Bobby sighed as Kitty blocked the entrance to the door.

"And why would you think that?" Kitty said defiantly crossing her arms.

"You've been acting weird all day, sneaking around" he sighed glancing at her curiously.

"Hello! Does the codename Shadowcat mean anything?" she smiled at him.

"You took about three strips bacon into your room right after breakfast" he said moving his face closer to examine her features for any sign of lying.

"I wanted to have a snack for later" she said quickly averting his gaze.

"You hate bacon" he grinned.

"Maybe I just developed a liking for it in the past few days." she said quickly glancing back up at him before averting her gaze again. It had been quite awhile since she'd been **this **close to Bobby.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom for a whole hour" he said his grin widening.

"I was taking a bath" Kitty said defensively, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"At six in the morning? And you've never been a bath person" Bobby pointed out.

"Um, well maybe…never mind. Bye!" she said quickly fazing through the door. Bobby groaned, when he suddenly realized how close he'd been to her. Man, that must have been awkward. Well, he was going to have to do this the hard way. Quickly running upstairs Bobby walked into Rouge's room knowing that she was out for the day. Quickly going out onto her balcony he made an ice slide going towards the balcony below, which just happened to be Kitties. Not being one for subtlety, Bobby landed outside the doors burst in.

"Okay Pryde what's…what is that?" he asked pointing to the little white ball off fur that was softly curled up and sleeping in Kitty's lap.

"Shh!" Kitty placed placing a finger over her lips. "And he's a dog lame brain, don't worry Jean took him to the vet with me and we got all his shots"

"Kitty! Logan hate's pets of any sort, and I thought you hated dogs" he said suspiciously.

"I did" she admitted "But just look at him" she smiled.

"Kitty I don't think you should…" Bobby started.

"Please, don't tell Logan!" Kitty practically begged.

"Fine" he said running a hand through his hair. Kitty smiled and carefully set the puppy on her bed and walked Bobby out.

"Thanks Bobby!" she smiled giving him a quick peck on the check before fazing back through her door with a smile. Bobby touched his check in surprise as he watched her fade. He was going to have to remember to thank that dog.

**Well, how was that? Suggestions, comments, questions and constructive critisism are all always welcome! Please review!**


	2. What's He Got?

**Here is the second chapter! I know some of you read this and I know that a lot of you think it's boring or stupid or just poorly written but I would love to hear from you, or get your ideas to make this story better! So please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men!**

"Bobby!" Kitty said standing outside Bobbie's room. "Come on! Just talk to me please"

"Why should you care?" he asked with a stinging tone in his voice. A little taken aback by Bobbies words Kitty backed off.

"Bobby" Kitty said quietly "What's wrong?" Bobby never spoke to her like that. He was always the laughing, over confident, teen that cracked jokes all the time…but this, shed never seen this side of his personality before.

"I'm sorry" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice "I just need to be alone for a little bit" Kitty just sighed and nodded to herself which Bobby took as being a sign of her admitting defeat.

'Why?' he thought to himself. The day had started off so well.

_Flashback_

_Bobby had woken up that morning the way he always woke up. Happily and over hyperactive. After playing some early morning weird al and getting the usual 'Turn that junk off' yell from Logan who slept in the room directly across from him he'd done his usual morning stuff. Brush teeth, floss, take a show, and get yelled at by Rouge for taking so long. Go into the basement after the shower and freeze the water heater to hear Rouge yell 'Cold, Cold COLD!' from upstairs._

_Then he'd go grab something that Hank had whipped up for breakfast while talking to Kitty. For more than sixth months now, he'd found Kitty on his mind. No matter how stupid or annoying he got or how much he messed up, Kitty was always there by his side to help him back to his feet…with a suitable retort to his lames puns. After talking with Kitty they'd usually go there separate ways and meet up for training about and hour before lunch. They weren't required to train at this time specifically, but they did it out of habit._

_However, as he walked in that day to see if Kitty was in the living room she'd found her embraced in the arms of the Russian metal man Piotr. "It's okay Piotr" she'd said "I'll always be here for you"_

_He kenw that the two used to have a relationship but…ah! Why the heck did he care? Why should he care about who Kitty dated? As much as he tried to force the thought out of his head it just kept popping back in. Why did he care so much about Kitty. 'What does she see in Piotr that she doesn't see in me?' he grumbled to himself before stopping…what was he saying?_

_End Flashback_

"What does she see in him?" he wondered out loud.

"In who?" A familiar voice asked from the door. Bobbies head quickly spun over to see Kitties head phased through the door.

"How? I thought you left?" he said in suprise.

"Bobby, you're my friend, when somethings got you this upset, I naturally want to find out what it is" she smiled. 'Damn intangibility' Bobby thought. "Now what do I see in who?" she repeated.

"In Piotr," he said quickly not even thinking "I mean I know he's a nice guy, he's strong, he's handsome but why…?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all me and Piotr are not together." She said phasing the rest of her body through the door. "He's having some family issues with his folks back in Russia and since I know how that feels I decided to help him out if your wondering about that hug we had earlier today. And two…why do you care anyway" she said with her eyebrows raised and a slight smirk planted on her face.

"I..uhh…well…um" he stuttered.

"Jealous are we?" she smiled. Bobby stopped, was he jealous? Of who? Piotr and Kitty being together?

"Don't worry, Piotr and I are just friends" Kitty said with a slight grin. As Bobby's shoulders relaxed a bit, "But if it makes you feel any better," she smiled embracing him, as Bobby's eyes went wide "You're a pretty darn good friend yourself" she said.

"Lunch is ready!" Jeans voice called from the kitchen.

"I'll see you down there" Kitty said as she got up to leave.

"Wait!" Bobby said "I...uhh..." Kitty turned around and folded her arms waiting patiently. "I like you Kitty...a lot" he said with a sheepish grin "And...and I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"Don't worry about it" Kitty smiled a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Listen, uh... if your not busy tonight would you like to... you know... go catch a movie?" he asked.

"I'd like that" Kitty smiled, as there faces moved closer together, the two closed there eyes as they...

"Pryde! Drake! Get down here! I'm starving and Jean won't let us start until your here!" Logan's annoyed voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" the two yelled, looking at each other blushing before racing downstairs.


	3. Good Ol' Cap

**Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait. I had the final exams and everything but I'm done now! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! And I am also very sorry for all the typos and errors in the story. My bad guys. Now, lets get one thing out of the way, I am primarily a dc fan boy, hence the name Dcfan100. So, my knowledge of Marvel comics is limited so please forgive me if some of my info on Captain America or the other students at the institute are off. And just a side note, 'marks' indicate thinking**

Around two years ago the X-Men had stopped the rise of the sentinels and the Phoenix. Since then Professor Xavier had woken up from his coma, S.H.I.E.L.D had officially taken responsibility from mutant control which meant that, much to Senator Kelly's protests, mutants no longer had to be registered, the academy had also been re-started and the students had started to return. This, also unfortunately meant a return to the normal mundane life of teenagers for two of the academies oldest students, Katherine Pryde and Robert 'Bobby' Drake who were currently sitting in there final period, history with Hank Mccoy.

"Unfortunately, after that battle Steve Roger disappeared was never seen or heard from again" Hank sighed flipping to the last slide of his presentation which was a world war two era photo of Captain America saluting the American flag.

"That will be all for today" Hank finished "I know you're all eager for your little Halloween party tonight, so I won't be assigning any homework and I'll let you guys take the night off" he grinned. Most of the students breathed a sigh of relief, Hank was a great teacher and all but they'd been planning this party for months. It was, in Logan's words 'a chance for all the kids to take any dignity they have and throw it out the window. Now shut up. I'm watching curling". Most of the students were far to old to go trick or treating so they were content with simply having a large costume party in the mansion. It had taken some convincing but the Professor had eventually conceded after the teens had promised not to let things get out of hand.

"Thanks Hank" Bobby said placing his history book back into his back pack.

"Anytime Bobby" Hank smiled back as he watched his student rush out the door to catch up with the others before turning back to his job of grading papers. Bobby glanced around after leaving the classroom and spied his secret crush Kitty and her friend Jubilee walking together. He'd had a crush on Kitty for quite some time now but he was never confident enough to confess to her, he just wasn't sure how to do it.

"So what are you going as?" Jubilee asked her friend.

"A cat" Kitty smiled "What else?"

"What about you Bobby?" Jubilee said turning to the teen who had just walked up beside them.

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged "I haven't really decided yet"

"Seriously?" Jubilee asked "The party is tonight and you still don't know what your going to dress up as?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something" he grinned. "What'd you guys think about lesson today?" he asked offhandedly.

"Wait, Bobby Drake is talking about what we learned today?" Kitty said with a raised eyebrow "What's next? Fire and brimstone from heaven? Zombies rising from the grave? Cats…"

"And dogs living together. Yeah, yeah, yeah you love Ghostbusters but seriously Hank just has a knack for making lessons interesting." He shrugged.

"Okay, Captain America was pretty cool for world war two but he's kind of outdated now" Jubilee said.

"I guess your right," Bobby agreed "There are just some things about him that make him kind of, eh, today. The wings on his mask, the shape of the shield and…"

"His good looks?" Kitty suggested with a smile. Bobby gave her a questioning glance. "What?" Kitty asked defensively "You saw the pictures of him, even by today's standard he's pretty hot"

"Come on" Jubilee said placing a hand on Kitties shoulder, "let's go get your head checked."

"And by that you mean go pick up some ice cream right?" Kitty grinned.

"Pretty much" Jubilee said.

"Fine by me. Coming Bobby?" Kitty asked.

"Um, actually I really should be picking out a costume right now" he said sheepishly.

"K, I'll see ya later then" she smiled and as the two walked away Bobby quickly sped off to the costume store.

* * *

Later than night Bobby slipped the blue and white mask over his head and looked himself over one more time before picking up the oddly shaped shield and started to walk downstairs.

"Hey have you seen Bobby?" Kitty asked Jubilee as the music that someone had cranked up to eleven continued to blare in there ears.

"Haven't seen him" Jubilee replied "Sorry" she shrugged heading for the snack table. Kitty sighed, she looked around the room and then quickly did a double take.

"Hey Kitty" a teen in a Captain America costume said walking up to her.

"Bobby?" she said putting a hand over her mouth to keep her giggle from escaping "Is that you?"

"Yep" Bobby grinned "Like it?"

"Why'd you dress up as Cap" she smiled "I thought you said he looked lame by today's standards"

'This is it, time to fess up' Bobby thought "I just wanted to do something different" he said. 'Crap, Why is this so hard?'

"Bobby, how long have we been friends?" Kitty said with a smirk.

"Well, ever since the day you came to the academy I guess. Why?" asked puzzled by her question.

"That's right, and you think that after all those years that I still don't know when you're lying?"

'Uh oh'

"Seriously Bobby, why'd you chose Cap?" she smiled satisfied that she'd trapped him.

"I dressed up as Cap because you though he was hot and I wanted you to like me so I dressed up as him" Bobby said quickly then quickly closed his eyes afraid to look at her face. 'Well that wasn't so hard' he thought until he realized the silence between the two. 'Crap' he thought again. Her not saying anything was not a good sign. He'd blown it, he'd confessed to her but she'd rejected him, this was the part where…Bobby suddenly opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Kitties warm lips against his own.

"You dressed up as Captain America just for me?" she asked sweetly and Bobby just gave a sheepish nod. "Well then you're already ten times more considerate than Cap ever was," she joked "You're also already twice as cute" Kitty grinned as the two closed the gap between there faces once more and pulled each other into a deep kiss.

'Well, maybe the Captain's not as lame as I thought' Bobby smiled to himself as he continued to enjoy the feel of Kitties lips against his own.

**Well there you have it! I checked and double checked this one so hopefully it won't have as many spelling and grammar errors. By the way, I love Captain America, despite being from the U.K XD and I decided to use Jubilee because she was like the only teen in X-Men the animated series and she was never used in the show so I thought, 'eh why not?' Anywho, please review and I hope to see you again soon!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! First I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks a ton! You guys rock! Next I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this. I was on vacation, busy with a lot of summer projects and couldn't really find much time to update anything. And finally I'm afraid that I have to say that I've decided to end the story. I am far from done with Bobby X Kitty stories but for the moment I have a lot going and a lot of other stories that I want to get a jump on and I felt it would just be best if I ended the story for now. As I said I'm not done writing Bobby Kitty stuff It's just I'm looking over all my fics that I need to update before I can start on my new ones and this one just doesn't seem as urgent as the others. Sorry guys.**


End file.
